


Daydreaming

by sexcoffeeandrockandroll



Category: 80s - Fandom, L.A. Guns, classic rock - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kelly Nickels - Freeform, LA GUNS - Freeform, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexcoffeeandrockandroll/pseuds/sexcoffeeandrockandroll
Relationships: Kelly Nickels x Reader
Kudos: 5





	Daydreaming

You and Kelly had been roommates for a good couple of years. You’d first met Kelly in the record store you worked at. He’d come in the one day for a browse and the 2 of you had hit off really well. A lot of people thought you were together. You weren’t you were just friends, to quote Kelly you were his ‘bestest friend in the world’ you wish you were more than friends you’d thought he was gorgeous when you first laid eyes on him and he was often the subject of your daydreams. Somehow you’d ended up as roommates because both your leases were coming to an end and you figured it would cheaper to live together. Living with him was difficult you wanted nothing more than to kiss his face everyday, wake up in his arms after a long night of loving him, make him breakfast in just one of his shirts and take it back to bed for him whilst you lounge with him and then love him again. Instead the real world was a lot different this morning you were sat opposite ends of the breakfast bar and he was rambling something about another gig with his band L.A Guns on Friday night. You just sat there nodding your head staring off into space again swishing your spoon round in left over milk. “Y/N dude? Are you even listening?” He asked you. You really wanted to respond with no Kelly I’m not listening I’m thinking about you lifting my ass on the breakfast bar and having your way with me, I’m thinking about pushing you up the wall in the shower whilst I kiss you and then dropping to my knees and then holding you close in bed and falling asleep whilst I twiddle your hair in my fingers and listen to your breathing slow as you doze. “Yeah Kel I’m listening” you sighed. “So are you in? Are you coming?” “You know I’ll be there! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” “Great! Look I’ve got practice then my shift at the music shop so I probably won’t see you until I’m home tonight.” He told you pulling you in for a quick hug, grabbing his bass and shooting out the door. You wanted to bang your head against a wall and cry. You were so emotionally torn apart by him. You loved him so much. You loved him so deeply it broke your heart that you wouldn’t be together and you loved him enough as a friend to not ruin what you already had together in the terms of friendship. You had errands to run so it was no good moping around like a lovesick puppy. First stop was the grocery store. Maybe you’d pick a bottle of wine up and some ice cream and drown your sorrows while Kelly was at work tonight. You’d managed to run the grocery store with ease, navigate the lines at the post office and now you’d come home and were cleaning the apartment because you know after the show tomorrow night you’d feel like death and wouldn’t want to do it at the weekend. After cleaning the apartment you decided to jump in the shower and then slip into your loungewear. You then settled on the sofa with your wine and ice cream flicking through the channels. By the time Kelly returned from work you were slightly tipsy and you were watching some garbage romcom and crying. When he walked through the door and saw the tear streaks down your cheeks he quickly put down his bass and sat down next to you pulling you into a tight hug. “Y/N what’s wrong sweets?” He asked you. “The guy I….I…I like doesn’t like me back” you sobbed gripping his arms tightly. Apparently the main plot of the movie had called you out on your situation with Kelly.

“Hey hey it’s okay” he gently rocked you in an attempt to calm you. “He’s just asshole then if he can’t see how awesome you are!” Awesome, just awesome. Fucking great. Y/N the awesome. Y/N who just wants to pour her heart to you, who want to declare an undying love and kiss you. “So you’re calling yourself an asshole then?” There you’d said it. You’d placed your cards on the table. Things were silent for a moment until you started rambling. “Kelly look… fuck I shouldn’t have said anything..shit….if it’s awkward I’ll start looking for a new place…” you felt tears start pricking at the corner of your eyes. “I’ll move out and if you wanna stop being my frien…..” you were cut off by him lifting your chin and placing his lips on yours. Your eyes widened and it felt like your brain had almost short circuited. You flung your arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss began getting heated and Kelly reached to grab your ass and pull you into his lap. You felt him growing hard through his jeans and you groaned when you felt him twitch against you. You stopped what you were doing. “Kelly are you sure you want this? And this isn’t because you feel sorry for me?” “No Y/N No…. I’ve wanted this since I first met you” he started kissing down your neck. “I’ve wanted to love you for so so long… I want to make you forget your own name..” the kissing turned to nibbling “I want to make you feel good baby” he bit down harder. “Fuck” you gasped. He reached down to grab the hem of your vest pulling it up and over your head. You instinctively moved your arms to cover your bare chest but he pulled them away. “No don’t cover yourself. I want to see all of you, I want to see this beautiful smoking hot body” he picked you up and laid you down on the sofa stripping himself of his shirt. You looked up at him through hooded eyes you’d dreamed of kissing him down his body so many times, a fantasy fuelled by the times you’d seen him leave the bathroom after a shower, towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair dripping down his chest. He looked like a god and your legs often clenched together at the thought of the treasures behind the towel. He moved on top of you and began kissing you moving down your neck, down your chest and stomach stopping at the waistband of your shorts. He looked up at you asking for permission and all you could do was nod. He pulled your shorts down your legs and his pupils blew wide when he realised you weren’t wearing any panties underneath. The moan that slipped from his beautiful lips, that gorgeous deep moan could of got you off there and then. You leant up and grabbed at the laces on his leather pants and began unlacing them. If you could save an image of him in your head forever it would be him looking down at you biting his lip as you undressed him. Fuck it was hot. He quickly yanked them down when you’d finished undoing them. That night he loved you long and he loved you hard. You fell asleep in his bed with trembling legs and your hands wrapped in his hair. The next morning you woke and made him breakfast in nothing but his vest and loved him again making sure to rip those beautiful deep rough moans from his throat. Again and again


End file.
